


The Children of the Sea

by dorky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a young troll struck down by a friend, and her descent into the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>(I might be making a little series on different experiences in the dream bubbles, so we'll see.  Also, this is my first actual writing so I'd really love to have some feedback on this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children of the Sea

You never thought it would hurt this much. Of course, you had just been killed, so that was bound to be physically painful anyway. But it was your mind and soul that ached. Knowing that your killer was once a close friend takes a much larger toll on you. As you drift away from your body, you watch as he strikes down the Virgo. You wonder why, why. Why would he harm her? There is no point in wondering though. It has been done, and she lies on the cold floor with her beautiful jade blood snaking its way through all the cracks and ridges on the ground.

As the Aquarius leaves, you are able to catch a glimpse of his face. Remorse is not one of the things you see in those sharp and wild eyes. You barely see anything other than rage and a slight dash of...is that triumph? And then he is gone. You are left to drift away from this place with 20 pounds added to your heart and a heavy ache setting into your torso.

Soon, you are in a dark space. You're not really sure where you are. All around you is a jet black setting. Fear starts to rise up inside of you, as well as anger. If it wasn't for HIM, you wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for that arrogant, self-pitying young troll you once called a moirail, you wouldn't be floating in this non-existent space. You deeply miss your friends, especially the Gemini. He knew how to calm you down with his whispers to you in the horn pile. They were just like mother's whispers. Gentle and caring, consuming your very being with a soothing calm. But that was all gone now. You'd never have it back. Ever.

Oh how it tears at you! The thought rips your skin from your bones and tugs at your nerves! You gag on the thought, waiting for it to leave you but it doesn't. It wretches your heart and makes your skin tingle. The evil little thing crawls to your brain, setting your whole body aflame with one whole and absolute thought.

You hate the Aquarius. No. Not the hate that was so normal in your world. This hate makes your limbs quiver. You tremble like some small, useless blade of grass in the very center of a storm. You wish that somehow, you could banish him from ever existing. All those times with him that were spent laughing and watching out for each other now mean nothing to you. God do you wish you could do something. Make him pay for what he did to you, and the Gemini, and the Virgo. If only you weren't dead.

But you are dead.

And at this realization your mind takes over and you scream out. The scream you omit makes you flinch at first, because only seconds ago you had been surrounded by a suffocating silence. But now, the silence has been shattered into millions of pieces as your voice breaks through it. You begin to curse that devilish troll's name. You scream out all the things he has ever done wrong to you. Scream out why he deserves what has befallen you. Why he's just an insignificant little speck that should be smashed under some gargantuan object. All he ever did to you was hurt you. You gave and gave and gave. Tried to make everything work. But you just couldn't do it anymore! Your gentle caresses and soft as silk voice never did anything to help that pathetic creature, no matter how hard you tried. Your screeches only grow louder as you remember all those times when you felt like he had punched you in the stomach with his sharp words that cut you deep. And how free you felt when you finally left him! You had never felt that good in a long time.

You cry out to the darkness all of his crimes. Your throat feels to the point of tearing, but you keep yelling anyway. Face covered in wet, fuschia tears and snot, you wretch your arms to and fro. How stupid that Aquarius is! Did he really believe that killing the to-be empress had been a good idea? Because it hadn't been. And he would only regret the day when you saw him again. You would rip his cold and ugly heart right out of his chest and squeeze it until it burst.

The darkness seems to be compelled by your ramblings, as it sits there like a polite guest and silently listens. Time goes by, but you're not sure how long it has been already. You're too caught up in throwing crude remarks at the Aquarius to really care. Soon though, your remarks become less and less, until you are floating there without a word spilling from your mouth. The only thing spilling from your mouth now are painful sobs.

It hurts.

Oh god does it hurt. You thought he was the only one you could ever really trust. Of course he was a ruthless and dangerous troll, but you know he pitied you deeply. You were the one to break the moirallegiance in half, but you still hoped he would have some feelings for you. That he would protect you no matter what. And he ironically ended up being your murderer. Yes, you convince yourself you hate him, but now you can feel that there's still a small part of you that wishes you didn't. It wishes that he could have been at your side to watch your back and be your guardian. Of course you could handle things by yourself, but it always felt good to have someone that would be there for you no matter what.

He wasn't. But you weren't there for him either. Your death was probably just as much your fault as it was his. Too many feelings are filling your mind at once. Anger, with a sprinkle of guilt and sorrow, and a slight pinch of disgust. All you want to do is curl up and fall asleep and forget everything and just be able to BREATHE without having that searing pain run through your torso. So you pull your legs up to you until your chin is resting on your knees. You wrap your arms around yourself and blankly stare into the darkness. Since you had gotten here, you hadn't really thought about where you were. Most of your time had been used to scream at nothing. Now as you stare into the dark abyss, you realize you have no idea what this place is. Yet somehow, it feels normal, and comforting.

You think it is a lot like the sea. The water of course was not this dreary, but it was something that was all around you at every second. It held you in its being no matter where you went, and it was always there. This dark sea fills a hurting pain in your chest, and makes you feel a bit numb. For some reason, your eyelids feel heavy, and it's getting hard to keep them up. A strong wave of exhaustion pushes over you and you almost fall asleep right there. But before you do, you can see a long, snakelike object slowly appear from the dark. It is a large tentacle, which looks too familiar. It slowly wraps itself around you and you suddenly feel so warm.

As it pulls you away from your original spot, you can hear a slight noise. At first it's too quiet for you to understand, but as the large tentacle pulls you through the nothingness, the noise becomes a voice, and the voice is now speaking to you. The whispers make your eyes well up with tears again and you begin to choke on your own sobs. Your body goes limp as the large creature now comes into view and brings you to its large maw. Its words dance to your ears and sweep you up in their soothing sounds. You've waited a long time to hear this voice again, and as she whispers her love to you, your eyelids slide shut. Sleep leaps through your body, shutting it down as it does.

".....Mother," you say in a very drowsy voice, the world around you going to nothing once again.

. . .

You open your eyes wide and then curse to yourself as you throw them shut again. The strong light from the sky is still bright even with your eyes shut, so you shield your delicate face with your hands. Your whole body feels about 30 pounds heavier, and it feels as if your torso has been badly bruised. After lying on the ground for a while longer, you finally sit up and take your hands from your face. Slowly, slowly, you open your eyes.

The bright sun is shining and the waves from the sea are lapping at your feet. The sand is warm underneath you and is rough and gritty as it always was. You love that feeling. Standing up, you slowly walk towards the waters edge and place your feet in the surf. Your feet or really any part of your body haven't touched water in so long. Small giggles begin to come from your mouth, and then you begin to laugh hysterically. There is no reason for this laughter at all. But you laugh anyway without stopping for a good 5 minutes.

After your fit of laughter, you gently sit yourself in the water and sigh. The water is the same as it always was. You could tell yourself that you're not dead, that it was just a stupid dream. But you know it's not. And it doesn't matter if you're dead now. You are back to where you had always wanted to go back to.

Someone is behind you. Not right behind you, but still close enough to hear them from however far away they are. Your stomach turns and your brow begins to sweat. You are afraid to turn around. The fact that it is probably who you think it is is like a slap to the face. You gently reach your hand up to rub your cheek where your brain has just mentally slapped you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you slowly turn your body so you are facing your visitor.

Opening your eyes, you are surprised to see not one, but two people on the beach. For some reason, they don't seem to notice you. The two young trolls are sitting on the beach and staring up at the sky, with small smiles plastered on their faces. Your heart pounds as you notice that the young Aquarius is one of your guests. The other is you, the young Pisces. The two children of the sea. The sight makes your heart pound against your chest.

You remember this day exactly. You and the Aquarius had been playing in the water for the whole morning. You then went adventuring and had the time of your lives. On that day, on this very beach, you swore to each other you would be moirails forever. It was a happy day then, but as you watch it, you feel anything but happy.

In fact, you feel fucking sick.


End file.
